


The Black Rose

by Spearsaboo



Category: Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearsaboo/pseuds/Spearsaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are seven different worlds down in Hell.Each one represents one of the seven deadly sins.And with each world comes a leader.The embodiment of the sin itself.The leaders of the worlds are seven different girls,all of them share a single soul,the rest has been taken from them.Diana Spears is one of said leaders.She is the embodiment of the sin envy.She comes from a dark place and isn't scared to kill.What makes her even more dangerous is the fact that she is the most intelligent person in the world.Also,you have to consider the fact that she is half demon and half grim reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Rose

Blood coated the walls of a once pure white room,forever staining the walls of memories of the tragedy that had taken place here just moments ago.In the middle of the room,knelt on all fours,was a young girl;only of the age of eighteen.She was naked,or she might as well be with how her clothes had become rags and barely clung to her body.Her hair was a mess,looking as if it had not been brushed in a couple of days,and it also clung to her neck with all the sweat she had shed within the past few minutes.Her crimson eyes were staring hard at the ground as she panted and she sighs quietly and collapses to the floor when she thinks it’s over.It’s done.Most of her soul has been taken from her and there is nothing she can do about it.

But,only seconds after she collapses,she feels a soft ache within her back.And the soft ache only seems to grow worse as time goes on until it is unbearable.She forces herself on all fours once again just as she feels the skin on her back slowly ripping and coming apart to slowly reveal two midnight black wings which are covered with blood and bits and small patches of her softly tanned skin.

Once the wings have made themselves known she cries and collapses once more.She is tired and wishes nothing more than this to be over,but the soft ache appears once more and this time in her lower back,a bit lower than the wings,and this time it’s much more worse than the first.She braces herself on her knees again,hopefully for the last time,just as seven,black,shadowy fox tails burst through her skin.They are covered in blood and skin just as the wings are only this time there is not as much.

The girl is exhausted by the time it is all over.The skin on her back has been torn all apart,it will need to be stitched back together to ever look normal again.Blood is seeping through her wounds faster than ever now and more than before.The thought of dying by blood loss crosses her mind briefly but it leaves just as soon as it came;she can’t die after all.Demons don’t die by blood loss and reapers are just to stubborn and prideful to die like that.

 

A year could have passed before she heard someone finally.The soft clink of shoes and the soft of murmuring of voices.She hears them while she slowly drifts in and out of consciousness from when she had fallen asleep after her torture.She had dreams of her family from the Darklands:her homeland.A special place where mostly demons but other beings of the supernatural lived,but not many.It was a quiet place,where snow always fell onto the empty and quiet streets.Fogs always blinded those from seeing two feet in front of them.The buildings were old and quite considerably old fashioned...It was all mostly quiet...until the monsters came out.They came from the darkness and dragged some of those who were unfortunate back down with them.They terrified the others who managed to hide or get away from them.They had even tried to get her and Alice once.They had been running,and constantly looking behind their backs,seeing the things behind them.They started running even faster and faster until one reached out it’s shadowy arm and-

She awoke with a scream.She screamed until her throat felt as though it was bleeding and even then she panted and hugged herself,reassuring herself that she would never have to see that place again.That she would never have to see those monsters again.She would never have another scary memory of that place again.However,a pang of guilt stabs her heart,or if she had one as she thinks this.Her family is still there.Her mother and father still have to hide away from those things.Alice still has to run from them.All of those she loved still have to suffer.

A door creaking is what tears her away from her thoughts.She looks to see someone slowly walking in the messy room.The man is tall and wears an elegant black suit.He has high cheekbones and bright red eyes that stare her down.Even with his suit covering his body,can faintly see his muscles.His skin is frightfully pale,however,it only adds to his attraction.This was him.This was Dark himself.The man who was the entire leader of the seven Hell worlds.

He walks over to her and says nothing,only offering his gloved hand to help her up.She hesitantly takes it and stands and grabs onto him even more once her legs wobble.He doesn’t say much and only allows her to cling childishly to him until she is stable enough to stand and walk on her own.Only then does she let go of him and nods while looking at the bloodstained ground,showing him that she is ready for whatever is about to come her way.

He smirks before nodding as well.”Welcome to the Darks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has many different fandoms(for the different worlds) and some are only mentioned.The other three are the horror movie universe,the leader for that world will be in here a little bit,the cirque du freak leader who is only mentioned,and Death Note. The three ones that are mostly in this are Pokemon,Hellsing,and Black Butler.Bare with me.I'm making this up as I go along XD


End file.
